


tangled up

by avalina_hallows



Category: Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Kudos: 1





	tangled up

1 2 3 go  
You could be breaking up, making up  
Tangled up(a snap and strings apper on jacobs limbs) With all this tragedy, don't get me tangled up  
I can't separate your sins to me your acting like your twins( a diffrent versoin of jacob appers mangled and bloody) This is a mess,  
is this a test  
How many guesses do I get?  
Till none of you is left  
You're quite the same,  
If deaths the gain  
I want to see emotions coloring the sky To the point it will make me wanna cry  
And get me wicked up  
its a tradgedy  
dont mind me  
your tangled up a new puppet is tangled up  
waken up  
shaken up  
it will be tough If playing with your string had lanced to be your thing t's easy to say to both, oh nevermind ive never been the type to be quite kind


End file.
